Because, it was you
by Weanny
Summary: Hum hum et bien tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que cela se passe durant la sixième année avec l'arrivée d'une élève de Beauxbâtons... Qui soit dit en passant à d'étranges visions la nuit...héhéhé! nan venez jeter un coup d'oeil!


****

Titre : Because, it was you...   
  
**Spoilers** : tout les tomes de Harry Potter.

  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages (sauf ceux sortis de mon esprit tordu) appartiennent à Miss J.K Rowling. L'intrigue c'est pareil. Ya pas grand chose à moi en fait!! De plus je ne perçois rien pour "ça" (ça se saurait depuis le temps!!)

****

Pitite note ! : mets ça à chaque fois mais bon... J'espère que vous me direz ce que vous en pensez (ça ne prend pas longtemps de mettre une review) que vous ayez aimé ou détesté!! Si vous avez détesté vous pouvez vous exprimer en toute liberté (si vous avez aimé aussi mais bon...). Voilà j'espère que ça vous plaira; Bonne lecture.

***********************************************************************************************

Chapitre 1 : Le départ...

Le tonnerre avait peu à peu commencé à se faire entendre et, venu dont on ne sait où, une violente bourrasque soufflait désormais. Elle fut rapidement accompagnée d'une averse glacée. Les passants couraient en tout sens, rien, absolument rien n'ayant pu laisser présager un tel changement de climat.

Ellyah s'était également faite surprendre mais restait très calme malgré tout. La jeune fille replia la lettre qu'elle était en train de lire, la serrant un instant contre elle, puis, sans plus se soucier du climat et de l'agitation qui régnait autour d'elle, elle se leva posément et rangea sa lettre dans la doublure de sa veste de velours noir. Puis, toujours sans plus d'affolement, elle sortit une mince baguette de beau brun et tapota sa veste avec :

_ Impervius!

Satisfaite, elle marcha tranquillement vers chez elle. Si à ce moment précis la foule s'était un peu moins calme, si elle avait cessé de s'agiter en tout sens pour gagner leur voiture ou un abris de fortune, elle aurait sans doute remarqué une jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'années dont le long manteau voletait avec grâce derrière elle, ses longs cheveux noirs suivant les aléas du vent. Elle aurait également pu remarquer que la pluie ne semblait pas l'atteindre. Ellyah, quant à elle, souriait, amusée. "Pauvres moldus, dire qu'un simple petit sortilège pourrait leur éviter d'être trempés jusqu'aux os!!". La jeune fille continuait de marcher d'un pas calme mais néanmoins décidé. Elle contourna le jardin public qui ressemblait désormais à un champ de bataille, longea la rue commerçante et tourna sur sa droite juste avant l'église de Saint John. Ellyah se trouvait désormais dans un petit lotissement du nord de la France. Elle arriva enfin chez elle mais ne rentra pas tout de suite, elle s'installa sur le seuil de la porte et observa le ciel noir et menaçant, sombre et grondant. D'éblouissants éclairs parcouraient le ciel, le parant de splendides couleurs électriques bleus, vertes, jaunes et mauves.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un petit grincement, une femme de taille moyenne occupait l'embrasure. Ellyah ne se retourna pas. Elle n'avait pas encore vraiment réfléchi à ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir raconter pour justifier son départ pour l'Angleterre. Elle n'avait jamais révélé à ses parents sa véritable nature, ce qu'elle était réellement. Elle était intimement persuadée qu'il n'aurait pas compris, qu'ils auraient pris peur, peut-être même qu'ils l'auraient rejeté,...ou bien peut-être qu'ils auraient compris... Ellyah pensait que c'était un enjeu bien trop grand, elle aimait profondément ses parents et ne voulaient pas les décevoir. Elle ne se retourna donc pas et continua de regarder le ciel. Non, elle devait leur dire. Son départ était dans une semaine. Elle n'avait pas assez de temps, "on n'a jamais assez de temps pour faire ou dire tout ce que l'on voudrait" pensa t elle amèrement.

_Attends, je rentre aussi.

_Tu m'as l'air bien préoccupée ces temps-ci. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas?

Ellyah prit une grande inspiration.

_ Maman, je...je dois vous dire quelque chose.

_ Tu me fais peur Ellyah, ça à l'air grave...

La jeune fille eut un petit rire qui sonnât un peu trop faux à son goût.

_Non, non ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste que...

_...attends, je vais chercher ton père.

_Non je préf...

_ Williaaaaaaaaam!! Tu peux descendre s'il te plaît!

_ C'est urgent?, je suis très occupé!! Lança une voix lointaine et un peu excédé

_ Détache toi de ce fichu ordinateur! Ta fille a quelque chose à nous dire.

La jeune fille entendit très nettement son père grommeler et faire racler sa chaise. Il venait d'acquérir un splendide ordinateur dernier cri et, tel un enfant à qui l'on aurait offert un nouveau jouet, il pouvait passer des heures dessus. Une fois qu'il fut parmi eux, ils allèrent tout naturellement vers le salon. Ellyah trouvait cela un peu trop solennel à son goût. 

_Vas-y ma chérie, nous t'écoutons.

"Mon dieu, pourquoi elle n'avait pas songé plutôt à ce moment?" Ellyah était ce que l'on aurait pu appeler une sorcière. Un beau matin, il y avait de cela 6 ans maintenant, elle avait reçu une enveloppe de papier Kraft avec un sceau de cire rouge violacé où l'on pouvait voir deux baguette d'or croisées qui lançaient chacune trois étoiles. Elle se rappelait encore le sentiment de surprise, puis d'exaltation qu'elle avait alors ressenti sans vraiment y croire. Elle était une sorcière!! Etant fille unique, ses parents avaient tendance à lui passer tout ses caprices et lorsqu'elle avait demandé à entrer dans un internat, ils n'avaient pas posé de questions et s'était contenté de signer les papiers qu'elle leur transmettait. Heureusement pour elle, ils ne lisaient jamais vraiment ce qui y était écrit. Elle avait donc passé 5 années à l'Académie de Beauxbâtons. Une école de sorcellerie, la seule de France en réalité. Elle avait obtenu une quinzaine de B.U.S.E, ce dont elle était très fière. Elle revenait chez elle à chaque vacances et ses parents n'avait jamais posé de questions. Elle leur transmettait de faux bulletins de notes. Enfin les notes étaient réels mais les matières un peu moins... Mais là c'était une tout autre histoire. Ellyah avait pas mal réfléchi et à la fin de sa cinquième année elle s'était décidée : elle allait finir sa scolarité à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie du Royaume-Uni. Sa décision avait été motivée par pas mal de critères mais surtout un projet qu'elle avait en tête depuis un an, depuis que Fleur était rentré et avait raconté ce qui s'était passé, depuis qu'elle avait vu comment se comportait le ministère et ce qui se racontait sur Harry Potter. Elle ne connaissait pas personnellement ce garçon, seulement de nom comme grand nombre de sorciers et sorcières, malgré tout elle savait que c'était quelqu'un de bien. Toute l'année elle avait fait de sombres songes, mais tous menaient à la même conclusion : quelque chose se préparait et Ellyah avait un rôle à jouer... en Angleterre.

_ Et bien, je...

Ses parents la regardaient, très intrigués.

_ JeparsfinirmesétudesenAngletrre.

_Tu peux répéter ça mais plus clairement?

Son père ne disait rien, il se contentait de sourire.

_ Dans une semaine, je pars en Angleterre pour poursuivre ma scolarité.

Il est amusant de voir à quel point des réactions peuvent être diamétralement opposés. Tandis que son père continuait de sourire en regardant sa fille; l'air amusé, June Blackberry, sa mère, passa successivement du rouge pâle au bleu , en passant par couleur passablement verdâtre

_Quoiiiii???? Mais c'est une plaisanterie? Mais Ellyah, tu n'es pas sérieuse, l'Angleterre c'est loin, et puis une semaine...mais il faut préparer cela longtemps à l'avance, il...

Son mari la fit taire.

_ Je...tout ça est déjà fait. J'ai mon billet de train. En fait il faut juste que vous m'ameniez à la gare pour que je prenne l'Eurostar une fois arrivée à Londres je prendrais un train à la gare de King Cross.

_ Mmmmh, je vois que tu as tout prévu. Tu ne nous laisse pas vraiment le choix.

Ellyah pensa que c'était plutôt elle qui n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

_ Tu ne nous as jamais laissé le choix, pas même quand tu es partie dans cette école, Beauxbâtons ou je ne sais plus quoi. On ne t'as jamais rien dit, on t'a soutenu...

Ellyah n'écoutait plus. Un détail l'avait interpellé : Beauxbâtons? Comment sa mère pouvait connaître ce nom? Elle n'en avait jamais parlé.

_ ... mais tout ça ne dit pas si tu peux faire une telle chose, tu as parlé à madame Maxime de ton choix? Qu'est ce qu'elle en pense?

Ellyah regardait sa mère l'air atterré.

_ mais...que... mais je... comment connais-tu madame Maxime, Beauxbâtons et tout ça???

William Blackberry qui jusque là n'avait rien dit, éclata de rire devant la mine déconfite de sa fille.

_ Mais enfin Ellyah, tu as vraiment cru que durant toutes ces années on te laissait aller où tu voulais sans se poser de questions. En fait un matin nous avons reçu une lettre qui indiquait la confirmation de ton inscription. Nous avons trouvé la lettre très étrange et nous nous sommes posé beaucoup de questions. En bas de la lettre il y avait un coupon réponse si nous avions une quelconque question. On s'est longtemps demandé comment ce papier arriverait à destination sans adresse et c'est là que nous avons vu un hibou, ou une chouette, je ne sais plus très bien. Enfin, nous avons beaucoup discuté avec ta directrice qui nous envoyait régulièrement tes résultats. Il semblait essentiel que tu continue de croire que nous ne connaissions pas ton secret. Nous avons donc respecté cela.

Ellyah était médusée. Son père, quant à lui, se tourna vers June

_ June, ma chérie. Ellyah a 16 ans. Tu sais qu'elle n'est pas comme les filles de son âge...enfin seulement comme une minorité, ajouta t'il en lançant un clin d'œil à sa fille. Je lui fais entièrement confiance.

Ellyah était restée assez longtemps muette d'étonnement. Mais elle devait avouer que , même si au début le secret la rassurait, désormais c'était comme une délivrance. Ses parents étaient fières d'elle, elle partait dans une nouvelle école, elle avait obtenu pas mal de B.U.S.E... tout allait bien

_Et en plus je vais rencontrer Harry Potter!!! S'écria la jeune fille avec une voix légèrement hystérique avant d'éclater de rire devant la stupidité de son comportement. 

*******

Une semaine plus tard, Ellyah se réveilla péniblement, tenant fermement son oreiller entre ses mains pour éviter qu'on ne le lui arrache et essayant désespérément de retourner dans les bras de Morphée.

_ Ellyaaaah!!! C'est l'heure!!! Descends immédiatement!!! Ne m'oblige pas à venir te chercher!

La jeune fille grommela et se retourna dans son lit en se bouchant les oreilles.

_ Ellyaaaah!!!! Tu vas te dépêcher oui ou non?? Il est 7h30 nom d'un chien!!

Ouhhh, ce n'était pas bon signe, Jude Blackberry, si calme d'ordinaire, commençait à s'impatienter et elle pouvait vraiment être terrible dans ces moments là. Elle bondit donc hors de son lit, enfila une paire de vêtements noirs fraîchement repassés et descendit l'escalier en vitesse manquant de le finir sur ses petites fesses.

_ Et bien, tu en as mis du temps! Bois vite ton chocolat avant qu'il ne refroidisse, mange tes tartines. Ton père est en train de mettre la valise dans le coffre de la voiture.

Ellyah avala goulûment son petit déjeuner mais elle ne tarda pas à remarquer que sa mère se tordait les mains et la regardait d'un air angoissé.

_Mmmmh, Ellyah?

_Mwoui? Répondit cette dernière entre deux bouchées de petits pains au lait à la confiture de mûres

_ Tu..tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça, tu pourrait rester, ça ne changerait rien. Beauxbâtons est une bonne école non?

_M'man...,on en a déjà parlé. Je sais que je ne te fournis pas les explications que tu aimerais mais... tu dois me faire confiance. Je ne vous ai jamais déçu jusqu'à présent?

_ Jamais, répondit sa mère dans un sourire en reniflant et en essuyant le coin de ses yeux;

Ellyah s'approcha d'elle et la serra contre elle.

_ On s'écrira, et je pourrai toujours revenir pendant les vacances ajouta t - elle sans grande conviction.

Sa mère étouffa un sanglot et la serra un peu plus contre elle. Ellyah essaya d'ancrer cette sensation de chaleur, de douceur, au plus profond d'elle-même. Puis elle se dégagea doucement, mais néanmoins fermement de l'emprise de sa mère et elle rejoignit son père dans la voiture.

Elle regarda sa mère lui faire de grands signes jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus visible, puis elle se réinstalla normalement et observa le paysage défiler à toute vitesse. Des voix résonnaient dans sa tête et elle revoyaient ces images, ces satanés images qu'elle voyait en rêve toutes les nuits... elle secoua sa tête pour essayer de chasser ces pensées et elle jeta un coup d'œil à son père. Son visage était crispé et il ne prononçait aucun mot. La jeune fille ne savait pas si c'était mieux. En fait si, elle préférait. C'était déjà dur de quitter ses parents, sa terre naturel, si en plus il la tentait de rester, de lui démontrer par a+b qu'elle n'était pas obligée de faire ça...

Elle sentit le véhicule ralentir et leva alors les yeux : la gare de Lille était là, devant elle. Son père immobilisa alors la voiture, sortit sa malle et l'accompagna jusque sur le quai. Elle l'allait l'embrasser avant de monter dans l'Eurostar qui s'apprêtait à partir quand il la regarda

_ Ellyah, j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais... Reviens nous vite. Ecris et ne fais rien de démesuré s'il te plaît...

La jeune fille ne put s'en empêcher. Elle qui, jusqu'au bout avait voulu paraître forte, elle éclata en sanglots et se blottit dans les bras de William Blackberry. Si seulement elle pouvait lui dire, lui expliquer que...

Elle monta finalement dans l'Eurostar et vit disparaître peu à peu ceux qu'elle aimait... Un monde nouveau l'attendait...


End file.
